Supplying a gas mixture with a specified concentration—such as oxygen enriched air—to a child in a simple manner can be difficult. Firstly, the gas mixture should be of a known and preferably of a constant mixture in the child's airways, for example a known and constant oxygen percentage—or percentage interval. Secondly, the gas should be provided by an apparatus ensuring avoidance of unintentional “continuous positive airway pressure” (CPAP). Thirdly, the gas mixture should be delivered in a way ensuring a stable positioning of the gas delivery apparatus thereby avoiding intensive staff surveillance and repositioning of the apparatus.
As an example of known solutions, WO 2011/137905 A1 discloses a soother, having a mouth shield, provided with fluid guides adapted for guiding a fluid to the nostrils of a child. The fluid guides are engageable with a back side of the mouth shield and the fluid guides are connected with a fluid delivering source. The fluid source provides oxygen which via the fluid guides is directed towards the nostrils of the child. The child will then inhale the provided oxygen and the surrounding air.
GB 2 277 688 A discloses a device for delivering of gas with anaesthetic vapours to children. The device comprises a teat, a mask tightly sealed to the face around the nose to prevent the escape of gases. By providing a mask which is closed, the gas provided to the device needs to be pre-mixed. If one desires to deliver oxygen enriched air the addition of oxygen needs to take place before the gas enters the mask. This results in a relatively complex system. In addition, when using a closed mask there is a need for constant surveillance of the child in case of a malfunction of the gas supply or in case nasal mucus blocks the gas inlet of the mask.
Another known solution is known from US 2010/0000525 A1, wherein an auxiliary device for an aerosol therapy unit with a main body and a delivery tube. The main body includes a bendable retention plate extending downwardly from a nipple connecting portion to which the delivery tube is retained. However, this solution does not ensure a known and preferably of a constant mixture gas and air in the child's airways. Furthermore, the device is bulky and would need for constant surveillance of the child in case the child moves as the retention of the delivery tube will constrain the movements that the child may do without interfering with the delivery tube.